


All things go

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: The Time of the Doctor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About creating and recreating. New beginnings and loops. A meta homage to The Time of the Doctor and the Doctor's relationship with his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All things go

**Title:**  All things go  
 **Music:**  Chicago - Sufjan Stevens  
 **Spoilers for The Time of the Doctor  
Relationship:** Eleven and Clara, Eleven and Amy  
 **Summary:**  About creating and recreating. New beginnings and loops.  
 **A/N:**  This is basically my review of the finale, with meta and parallels, and how I read Eleven's relationship with his companions.

 

[All things go](http://vimeo.com/82950619) from [Radiolaria](http://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
